How make Byakuya blush?
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte anglais de Peach77: peu de choses dans ce monde peuvent causer davantage de chaos qu'un Shinji qui s'ennuie. Kuchiki Byakuya aurait vraiment apprécié de ne pas être la cible.


Avertissement : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction. Je n'ai fait que traduire un texte écrit en anglais par peach77.

**J'aime beaucoup de personnages de Bleach. Il faut dire que c'est très pourvu en beaux mecs tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres. Mais j'ai un petit faible (nooon un GROS) pour Shinji HIRAKO. Ok, esthétiquement parlant, ce n'est pas le plus beau mais quelle personnalité! Voyez donc un peu ce qui suit et dites-moi si vous n'êtes pas un PEU d'accord avec moi...**

Titre: "How make Byakuya blush"

Auteur: peach77

Couple: Shinji x Byakuya

Déroulement: après la guerre

.../...

Shinji s'ennuyait à mourir. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Un Shinji qui s'ennuie est un Shinji dangereux. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il était possible de faire perdre à Byakuya Kuchiki son masque d'indifférence et de le faire rougir. Son esprit perverti était déjà en train de réfléchir au problème. Il savait que cela devait se faire en plusieurs étapes. Quelle chance pour lui qu'Urahara ait requis sa présence à une réunion avec les meilleurs de Soul Society.

**Première étape : faire réagir involontairement Byakuya, quelle que soit la manière**

Shinji avait remarqué Byakuya qui se tenait rigide, à l'extrémité de la foule amassée dans le salon d'Urahara. Byakuya était placé entre Rukia et Renji qui discutait comme un gamin avec Ichigo. Shinji ne put empêcher de glisser sur ses lèvres un petit sourire quand il s'approcha doucement par derrière. Jusqu'ici Byakuya ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, donc il bénéficiait encore de l'effet de surprise.

Derrière lui, Shinji enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Byakuya et chuchota dans son oreille :

« Eh bien, bonjour, capitaine Kuchiki, choux sucré ».

En quelques secondes, Shinji put sentir la colonne vertébrale de Byakuya se tendre.

Surpris Rukia, Renji et Ichigo se retournèrent pour regarder Shinji et s'éloignèrent du duo de quelques pas. Juste au cas où surviendrait de manière spontanée un massacre.

« Shinji Hirako. Je vois que vous avez toujours des problèmes à respecter l'espace personnel d'autrui », déclara Byakuya sur un ton très froid, voire glacial. Shinji se mit simplement à rire doucement dans l'oreille de Byakuya et fut récompensé par un frisson presque imperceptible qui traversa le corps du plus jeune.

« Eh bien, capitaine Kuchiki, vous sembliez si délicieux ainsi debout et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher », souffla doucement Shinji dans l'oreille de Byakuya et il se détacha lentement du dos du plus jeune. Mission accomplie : à ses yeux, Byakuya semblait un peu troublé, bien que peu de gens s'en soit aperçu.

Byakuya était calmement en train de bouillonner, pourquoi bon sang Shinji en avait-il après lui. Aussi odieux qu'ait pu être et serait toujours le Vizard, ce n'était pas un comportement tout à fait normal, même venant de lui.

**Deuxième étape : troubler visiblement Byakuya (de préférence en obtenant une réaction plus publique)  
><strong>

Pendant la réunion, où le commandant Yamamoto était le seul à parler, Shinji fixait Byakuya, et il s'arrangea pour être assis à table en face de lui, souriant largement et faisant parfois un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Byakuya semblait un peu confus et tenta d'ignorer le flirt pas très subtil de Shinji. Mais son noble visage restait de glace. Shinji décida de sortir de nouvelles cartes de sa manche et enleva ses chaussures. Lentement il approcha son pied de celui de Byakuya qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, se mit à tressaillir, légèrement pris de panique, et à ouvrir les yeux en grand.

Shinji ne rompit pas le contact, glissant lentement son pied vers le haut de l'intérieur du genou de Byakuya. Byakuya essaya de secouer le pied de Shinji pour le faire descendre et tenta de détourner son attention vers le discours du commandant. Shinji sourit malicieusement et continua à remonter son pied pour arriver à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Byakuya. Shinji ne put que constater la légère accélération du rythme respiratoire de Byakuya. Oui, ça se passait vraiment bien.

Le pied de Shinji glissa lentement dans l'entrejambe de Byakuya. Continuant à le toucher de manière taquine, il se mit à masser la virilité déjà à moitié dure de Byakuya. Byakuya qui sirotait un verre d'eau à ce moment-là, fut un peu troublé et cracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le visage de Shinji. Un succès : voilà tout ce que Shinji pensait alors qu'il continuait à regarder Byakuya avec un large sourire.

Il y eut un léger silence dans la salle de réunion alors que tout le monde se retournait vers Byakuya et Shinji. Le regard de Rukia était inquiet alors qu'elle regardait son frère bien-aimé. Renji et Ichigo, tout comme la plupart des autres, fixaient Byakuya la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ichigo ferma la sienne dans un petit claquement de dents alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le commandant.

Shinji sourit simplement au commandant. « Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi », dit-il avec désinvolture en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette à proximité.

Byakuya lança un regard furibond à Shinji, avec des yeux tellement furieux que cela présageait une explication après la réunion. Shinji lui fit juste un clin d'œil.

Assis à côté de Byakuya, les yeux d'Urahara dansaient de joie alors qu'il cachait un sourire derrière son éventail.

Yamamoto soupira simplement et continua son discours, après tout il connaissait Shinji et ses pitreries.

**Etape finale : embrasser ou ne pas embrasser**

Shinji décida de poursuivre sa tâche avec son pied. Après tout, son pied était encore en train de masser la virilité de Byakuya. Le masque de Byakuya commençait à se fissurer. Il pouvait bien être en colère ou dans l'embarras, cela n'avait de toute façon aucune importance pour Shinji. Pour autant qu'il puisse le remarquer, le bout des oreilles de Byakuya devenait légèrement rouge et sa virilité de plus en plus dure. A ce moment-là, Shinji était très, très heureux et son ennui n'était plus d'actualité.

Byakuya essaya de garder son sang-froid. Il pouvait sentir sa colère monter et, pour son propre embarras, son excitation se réveiller. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché comme ça. La jointure de ses articulations se mit à blanchir alors qu'il essayait de garder ses mains sur la table. Il pouvait voir Shinji ricaner et il n'arrêtait pas de le fusiller du regard en espérant que le plus vieux recevrait le message et cesserait son harcèlement. Après tout, cette réunion, aussi ennuyeuse fût-elle, était important. Il essaya de réfléchir au moyen de sortir de cette situation sans aucune gêne.

Les seules options qui venaient à l'esprit de Byakuya étaient:  
>1. Il pourrait laisser Shinji continuer ce qu'il faisait, et essayer de ne pas passer pour un abruti complet. Cela voulait dire que tous les petits bruits qui risquaient de s'échapper de sa gorge allaient devenir un problème.<br>2. Il pouvait toujours appeler Senbonzakura et couper Shinji en très petits morceaux. Ou du moins son pied. Aussi satisfaisant que cela puisse être, ce n'était vraiment pas une option. Trop de sang pour être subtile. Il était pourtant tenté ...

3. Il pouvait jeter quelque chose au visage de Shinji et s'en aller ou simplement hurler. Non, pas moyen qu'il en vienne à cette extrémité. Sa fierté ne lui permettrait jamais.  
>4. Il pouvait essayer de glisser sa main sous la table, ce qui n'était pas si évident à ce stade, et de pincer ou de malmener le pied de Shinji. Ou tout simplement le piquer avec une baguette, ce qui était vraiment tentant.<p>

Byakuya soupira profondément et choisit l'option numéro quatre. Après tout, il était celui qui attirerait le moins l'attention sur lui. Il glissa sa main sous la table tout en conservant les expressions de son visage sous contrôle. Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui si on lisait sur son visage ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il attrapa et tordit le pied de Shinji, en regardant avec satisfaction le visage crispé de douleur de Shinji. Pourtant, il ne rejeta pas le pied.

Shinji sourit lubriquement à Byakuya et recommença à masser sa virilité déjà dure. Maintenant, comment faire pour que Byakuya perde ce qui lui restait de son sang-froid?

Byakuya était de plus en plus frustré, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit. Il était douloureusement dur et il devenait difficile de garder tous ces petits bruits à l'intérieur de lui. Cela ne l'aidait pas qu'Urahara garde son sourire en toute connaissance de cause et continue à jouer avec son éventail ridicule. Il avait plutôt envie d'arracher le dit-éventail et de frapper Urahara et Shinji avec. Fort. Et à plusieurs reprises.

Cela devenait complètement ridicule, voilà tout ce à quoi pensait Byakuya. Il continuait à exercer une pression sur le pied de Shinji et à espérer que cet homme agaçant abandonnerait. Connaissant Shinji, c'était vain, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre en attendant que la réunion se termine.

Shinji tira son pied hors de portée de Byakuya. Il le recula et fit courir ses orteils tout le long de la virilité de Byakuya. Grâce à sa seule volonté, Byakuya se retint de se tortiller. Pourtant, un gémissement presque inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il pouvait déjà sentir une chaleur brûlante lui monter aux joues.

Le voyant enfin rougir vivement, l'expression de Shinji passa de la lubricité à la victoire.

Au grand soulagement de Byakuya, la réunion était enfin terminée et il semblait que les seules personnes qui n'avaient rien remarqué étaient Shinji et cet agaçant Urahara, qui étaient tous les deux en train de lorgner lubriquement sur lui. Shinji retira son pied du genou de Byakuya pour le libérer. Comme Byakuya commençait à s'échapper, Shinji bougea rapidement pour l'intercepter.

« Eh, n'allez pas si vite, Bya-chan ». Shinji plaqua Byakuya contre le mur et s'appuya sur lui, faisant ressentir au plus jeune sa propre virilité durcie. Byakuya avait l'air complètement troublé et était prêt à décamper s'il en avait la moindre chance. « Je veux juste un petit baiser de toi, Bya-chan », murmura Shinji au jeune homme alors que ses lèvres planaient sur sa bouche. « Je parie qu'elles ont un goût sucré, Bya-chan », dit Shinji, en appuyant ses lèvres incroyablement douces sur celles de Byakuya.

Byakuya tenta de garder l'emprise sur sa santé mentale éphémère, mais la sensation des lèvres de Shinji chaudes et humides délicatement pressées contre les siennes, avaient déjà chassé sa capacité à penser clairement. Byakuya laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

Shinji prit sa réaction pour une invitation et glissa sa langue dans la bouche maintenant ouverte de Byakuya, approfondissant le baiser. Ils se mirent tous les deux à gémir et Byakuya glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Shinji.

Shinji ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Byakuya avait un goût si doux et tout son ennui n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Après tout, il semblait que peut-être il pourrait convaincre le jeune noble de prendre sa place et de jouer un peu. Même Hyori ne serait pas autorisée à tout gâcher.


End file.
